Fifth Row
by MoWpg
Summary: AU/Malec/One shot. Magnus is a performer in the traveling circus, when he tries to pick up a certain blue eyed audience member between acts, things get complicated. Rated M for smut and language.


**A/N: Hey everybody, so this sort of just spilled out of my brain. I initially intended it to be a big multi chapter thing so that's how it got so long. In the end I decided I liked it better as a one shot. I may or may not have been watching 'Water for Elephants' a while back and felt inspired. **_  
_

**Anyways, smut ahead, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are property of CC!**

* * *

**_Fifth Row_**

_Fifth row back, eight seats to the right. _

Magnus only had a moment to commit that seat location to memory before placing himself in inconceivable amounts of danger, the way he did nearly every day, for the audience of course. They cheered loudly as he took his position high above them, teetering teasingly over the edge of his starter's point, the high wire stretched out in front of him endlessly. This is what Magnus lived for, the attention and adrenalin. Two things that made him feel alive and gave him a reason to keep going each morning. Long having lost any other passions in life, he opted do embrace the bare essentials and be damned with the rest of humanity.

Hoots and hollers' escaped the crowd when he smiled down at them, knowing full well he was about to blow their minds. Eyes sharp and hair styled theatrically, he took the first step out into the wire. Never having properly learned funambulism he had his own style and flare, the balance came naturally, am inherited gift from his late mother. The performer life suited him fine; just as well he supposed, seeing as one of his lineage did not have much for options in this time and country.

Why his parents came to North America remained somewhat a mystery, since he hadn't known them since his childhood, but he was here now, and this is what life had made of him. To be entirely honest, he knew it could be a lot worse. He had it easy enough though, no one here would belittle him; the circus had become his family.

He balanced himself professionally with his cat like grace as he began walking out along the thin rope. He had done this hundreds of times in hundreds of shows but never allowed himself to forget the danger he was in each and every time. There was no net; no wire tied around his waist, there was not anything but him and the empty air before the hard ground. Times are hard, the whole country is in a recession and what need did a bit circus have for safety precautions. His leg quivered slightly but he adjusted with ease. Just one performance, then he would be able to go pay attention to his other needs.

_Fifty row back, eight seats to the right. _

It was a bit of a challenge, not allowing himself to forget that seat count. Especially while trying to perform walkovers across a surface only a couple inches wide. Right before climbing his way up to the starting post he had spotted the most beautiful pair of blue eyes in that seat. It was a moment too late though, as he was being rushed out to perform before he could go over and make presumptions about the man's preferences.

Looking down now he could see those blue pools, lazily focused on him. It may be his imagination, but he could almost swear he saw the yellow and red stripes of the big top's, mid day glow reflected in them. The colours he basked in, dressed accordingly to compliment, shining brightly in the pools of blue. Even if it was his imagination, he liked the image. Catching a glimpse of his own fiery red shirt as he posed to bow, he smiled. Making his way back to the ledge, he thought of how this was perhaps the only occupation that would allow him to wear the amount of makeup and he jewelry he desired. His ears were pierces generously, covered in golden rings and chains to compliment his tan skin. Sometimes the other performers would joke about his excessive eyeliner, saying he may as well be a '_spec girl_' he elected to take that as a compliment, those girls were fabulous after all.

Now then, his set was over and his schedule was now wide open for blue eyes beauties. _Fifth row back, eight seats to the right_. Magnus peered to the seat from behind the curtains; he would regrettably have to wait until the production number was over, to avoid getting scolded. So he leaned against the wall, watching the man, as the man watched his fellow performers display their own amazing talents. He himself had seen the show so many times he could tell which parts of the acts were progressing simply from the sounds and expressions of the crowd.

It felt like too long before the audience finally erupted in applause and the twins finally took their bows. Intermission, this was his chance. He waited until the official announcement finally rang through the tent, asking people to go get their fill of food and entertainment from the other tents before returning for the second half. People began filing out slowly to get their fill of lesser acts stationed outside. Magnus made quick work of strutting his way over to the general area of the man he had ogled from afar.

There was a woman with him, Magnus had not noticed earlier and was briefly filled with dread before getting a closer look and calming. A sister, most likely, she looked too much like the man next to her, too young to be his mother, lovely in her own right. The thought of trying his luck with both siblings was present but perhaps a little risky, even for him. Besides, he was only focused on blue eyes right now, delicately curved sisters could wait.

After a closer look he could see the meticulous detailing in their clothing, no sign of the recession marred them. Old money, most of the families that stay a float are. He would have been turned off at the thought had he not looked next back at the ocean blues. They drew him in, even if they did belong to a silver spoon child. Magnus envied the expensive fashion, not having the luxury himself, but it spoke worlds about the distance between them. He was from an entirely different world.

Gathering his courage he walked the final distance separating them. The dark haired man was busy looking over the show equipment from his seat, seemingly not going anywhere.

"Like what you see?" Magnus winked when the boy turned his attention over to him. Finally their eyes met properly.

The blue eyed stranger raised a questioning eyebrow but did not respond. He turned when the woman next to him lightly placed her hand over his arm.

"Alec, I'm going to go take a look around outside." The long haired beauty spoke softly and made to stand. Magnus made note of his name; _Alec_.

Brotherly concern shadowed behind the man's eyes as he asked "Would you like me to escort you?" He moved so she could easily scoot past him.

The girl with dark eyes hit her brother lightly. "Honestly Alexander, I'm perfectly capable of going for a walk on my own." She spoke with authority now, and Magnus could see that _Alexander_ would not argue her on the matter.

"Okay, just be careful." He shrugged and she walked off towards the entrance. Alec watched her walk longer than necessary protectively before finally turning back. He looked a little startled that Magnus was still standing there. As if he had forgotten his walking over altogether. The customers were normally happy or at least flattered when performers came around to talk to them.

"Can I help you with something?" Alec spoke with no emotion. It was as though he was trying to draw a verbal line between them. Magnus would have none of that, he pulled himself over the couple rows of seats separating them with ease so he was now sitting over the back of a bench, one row away from Alexander.

Magnus examined his nails, making a slightly flamboyant display. "I was just asking if you liked what you saw." Looking back to meet uneasy blue eyes he smiled devilishly. "Audience feedback is ever so important."

"It's quite good."

Magnus leaned forward "What's 'quite good' dear sir?"

Alec stumbled over his words a little. "The show, if it's an opinion you're looking for. The show is good. Is that all then?"

"What is it you like best about the show?" Magnus bit the tip of his right hand's ring finger, at first from habit but playing it up for his intentions, letting his finger rub lightly against his own bottom lip.

The tent was nearly empty. Most of the audience had gone out for the time being and there were only a small handful of men moving around set objects, paying no mind to them. Magnus was confident no one was watching them, which was a shame, since it was becoming more and more fun to watch the man squirm, obviously physically uncomfortably with the flirtatious body language.

"If you don't have anything else to ask me, I think I may go find my sister." Alec began walking for the entrance but Magnus was hot on his heels. The blue eyed boy tried to pick up speed but Magnus reached to lightly grip the sleeve of his jacket, which made Alec wheel around on him in fury. "Why are you following me?" He looked dangerous; it set Magnus on edge, so he dropped the sleeve.

"Don't see why you're off in such a hurry is all, darling. I can surely think of a more interesting was for us both to spend this intermission." It was a daring insinuation, but subtlety wasn't going to work with this man, if the stranger was offended he could just keep walking away. For reasons Magnus couldn't even explain to himself, he felt more strongly about this potential lay then he normally did about this sort of thing. Something about Alexander drew him in, some cosmic pull if you will.

Alexander flinched inwardly, reclaiming his arm. He didn't meet Magnus's eyes again but his body squared in a firm way and he was shaking slightly. When he finally spoke it was barely a whisper. "How much?"

Though it was quiet, Magnus had heard it, he couldn't believe it. "Excuse me?" He said, voice displaying the offence taken.

The blue eyes looked up and met Magnus's own golden green ones. "How much?" He said again, this time louder with more confidence. Magnus narrowed his eyes. "You're quite exotic, I'm sure it is not cheep."

Magnus was about to lose it. _He's a customer, and ignorant audience member and you can – not – hit - him. _Magnus repeated that thought in his head a few times before taking a step away from the man. "I am not for sale, what makes you think I would your fucking money?" He spoke coolly but could not resist biting at the words. Here he was, feeling like a prepubescent, flirtatious girl and the object of his desire took him for a common prostitute.

Alec shrunk back, his eyes glazed the way they had before. "Well, I am obviously well off; you can not expect me to believe you had honest intentions." His tone flat, emotionless and his eyes locked with Magnus' "Perhaps you would have waited until we were alone and picked my pocket. I would prefer to know what it is I'll be missing after, before hand."

Magnus knew he couldn't exactly explain how he had spotted the man's angel face from a far and had the urge to see it contorted in pleasure. No, he couldn't explain that somewhat innocent sexual attraction, not now. He clenched his fists, relieving some of the anger. It's not as though this was the first time he had been mistaken for some whore, sometimes he even went along with it, collected the extra cash for a rainy day. But this time it hurt more. Not that it mattered; really, he would just have to move on as always. The show constantly traveled so it was easy to leave the drama behind if he chose to do so.

Rather than respond Magnus simply began turning to walk away, he didn't feel as though this was a conversation he would enjoy perusing. As fate would have it though, he didn't even make half of the turn before Alec reached out, fisted the collar of his red shirt possessively and pulled him forcefully back and into him, crashing their bodies and lips together.

It was rough, Magnus was non responsive for a moment, taken back by shock. When Alec bit and pulled his lower lip back he couldn't stop himself from snaking a hand around the slightly shorter male's neck. Alexander advanced aggressively, almost as if out of anger or frustration, biting and tugging at Magnus. One of them let out a lot groan, though which one would remain a mystery to them both, the sound brought them back to reality though and next thing Magnus knew, Alec was shoving him backwards and turning to run from the tent, his face hidden out of sight.

The kiss had been short, hot, messy and totally unwarranted. Magnus knew he should have pushed the other off immediately for the implications he had been making but he just couldn't bring himself too once it was actually happening. On a similar note, it was entirely unfair that blue eyes had been the one to stop that kiss, Magnus should have clocked him, he would have deserved it after all. A single, spoilt, homosexual in denial should not be his problem. No, he wouldn't let him become a problem, so Magnus swore to himself that he would not dwell over the 'would be hook up'. He could find another, to take his mind off things. That was never a problem.

With _Fifth row _officially out of sight and members of the public slowly filing back into the tent Magnus made his way back stage. Most of the second half acts were stretching or preparing their equipment, an overall look of boredom filled the space.

He looked for Henry, spotting the petite blond sitting off in the corner stretching out his arms. Henry had a juggling bit in the show's second half; he would go out after their lion tamer. It was Magnus's job to throw him various dangerous objects from the ground, while it was the blond's job to balance on a small platform and handle the fire and knives tossed his way. The sight never failed to impress, no one would normally touch the things Henry would so willingly toss around in the air.

"You look awful." Henry greeted Magnus, looking him over.

The taller man scoffed; "Impossible, I always look immaculate." Running a hand through his thick hair he eyed the boy playfully. "Even on my worst days, down right edible."

Henry ignored him, used to the narcissism. "Like someone just told you your dog died." He clarified.

"Don't remind me." Magnus sighed but the other boy looked at him curiously, he had a way about him that could draw out the truth from anyone. "I just got mistaken for a prostitute. Not like it's the first time." If only he had a time machine, what he wouldn't give to reclaim that kiss and punch the man's lights out. Right, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about him.

Henry choked out a small laugh but stifled it when Magnus began to glare. "It's all the sparkle. Come off it brother, the bloke doesn't know what he's missing." He began polishing his knives. "I have a feeling today's the day I set myself on fire or lose finger."

Magnus spat on the floor, warding off the bad luck. "Don't talk like that. I've never seen you drop so much as a sweat."

"Just a feeling is all; don't go get your knickers in a bunch." He said, clearly not really caring. Magnus didn't know how he could talk so lightly about their occupational hazards, especially considering most of them had no other place to turn if something were to go wrong. Talking about the risks just made it all the more real. Suddenly he remembered looking down from the wire and being distracted by the distant, sparking blues – No, no thinking of that.

He groaned, angry at himself. "The John had such an angelic face and soft lips . . ." He complained and unwillingly remembered all at once.

"We're back on this now are we?" Henry set his gear down, the first act was in the process of moving out front and the rest were readying. "Wait, he called you a whore and you still kissed 'em?"

"I wasn't exactly a willing participant. Who could blame him though, I'd attack me too"

"Did you at least get in a good shot?" Apparently having the exact thought Magnus had missed in the moment. Magnus buried his head in his hands and made a loud noise in his throat, effectively answering the question. "That's a bit of bad luck then. He still out there?" He gestured to the bleachers and Magnus shrugged. "Guess we'll find out soon enough." He was right, he was going to be the third act back out there and the first was already well under way.

Before they knew it, it was their turn. The crowd erupted in applause as they made their way to the center of the ring. Henry nodded towards them occasionally, gesturing with his arms in thanks. Magnus opted to go along quietly, after all, this was not his act, and he was essentially a prop. Magnus had promised himself he would not look for the well dressed ass hat, but he couldn't help it, the fifth row was the first place his eyes wandered upon reentrance. He was there, sitting with his sister, looking everywhere and anywhere but at Magnus and for some reason, this made Magnus even more irritated. Henry clearly caught the tension in his partner's body language and made an audible coughing noise to draw the taller male back into reality. Magnus forced a smile at the blond and moved to his position, this was their show, their home and damned if he was going to get distracted from it.

The act progressed as it normally did. Henry had been wrong in his feelings of impending failure and Magnus was thankful for that. They took their bows and walked back off stage, smiling brightly all the way until they were officially hidden away behind stage. Once hidden again Magnus let out a breath he hadn't resized he was holding in.

"So the one you were staring at then?" Henry asked innocently, Magnus was annoyed that the staring had been noticeable and simply let out a slight sigh of acknowledgment. Henry smiled; "Well, least he's a looker, there are worse people to lock lips with." He shrugged and began packing up his props.

"It's always the good looking ones though, ain't it, lot of crazies amongst us beautiful folk." Magnus laughed, giving a slightly crooked smile with the intent of looking somewhat loony. Honestly, he was still hurt, but bothered or not he had his act, he had his friends and most of all; he had a traveling show with endless opportunities to meet more black haired blue eyed men.

Henry laughed with him; "You going to stick around for the rest today? Rumors that the ending act's been changed up a bit have been floatin' around." That was rare actually; they rarely changed things up unless a new act was being added.

"Not today, I think I'll just return to my tent early."

"Need a head start scrubbing all that shit off eh?"

"Shut your trap sir! You only wish you looked so good in eyeliner." Magnus teased before turning to leave. "I'll come find you later if I decide to grace the world with my wonderful self again tonight." And with that he took his leave and began the walk towards the performer's tents. Some of the lucky few, he amongst them, had their own personal tents. It was the product of a long standing relation with the circus along with a fair amount of hard work and groveling.

After he pushed back the flap to his small tent, he immediately fell into the cot with open arms and embraced his pillow, cuddling into it like a child. Magnus reached into the beaten, wooden, trunk, which was left open next to the cot and pulled out a small box. All he had left of his parents. Often he found himself looking through it when he had, had a rough or upsetting day. Reluctant to deem today either of those things he decided today's visit would be simply out of habit, though it had been a while. There were various small items in the box, nothing of particular value, just lots of unknown stories. They had kept this box with them, his parents. He knew each item held some importance but he had not been old enough to remember exactly what those stories were. Instead he often tried to guess at their origin or invent stories around the items.

One item in particular brought him comfort more than the others though; just a simple piece of torn silk which held a delicate, embroidered, flower patterns. Though he did not know what it once was or where it came from, he knew whatever it had been, was beautiful once. Magnus liked to imaging that it had been something his mother would have worn. He had so few memories of her, just bits and pieces really, like the contents of this box. He remembered her as kind though, with a gentle touch. As a child he had decided that she was graceful, a trait he forced himself to inherit. The truth behind it could be in question but it didn't really matter anymore.

He held the piece of silk in his palm as he sat over the edge of the bed, tracing the patterns absent mindedly with the fingers of his other hand. Wondering where it is he would be at this very moment if his parents were still with him today. The honest answer to that, sad as it was, was probably much worse off than how he had faired on his own. Still, he liked to believe they would be happy together. That he wouldn't have been an orphan so young and all but forced into the circus life. He loved the person he had become, but anyone would wonder about the '_what if'_.

He so rarely looked in the box recently, he had been so happy and content these last few years that there had been no need. But here he was, after some minor spat with a twat in the audience, digging through his parents scraps and thinking about the road untaken. These moments felt profoundly personal somehow, without thinking at all, hours passed and the sun set. Magnus heard the sounds of fellow performers returning to their respective tents and the smell of night began to set into the air. He placed the items back into the box, which he then set back into the trunk. Feeling both exhausted and refreshed at the same time.

Normally he would have spent the later night hours laughing with his friends, telling jokes and sharing what alcohol they could find, short supply aside due to the prohibition, they still had their ways. Instead he was here, trying to kick start his subconscious.

He stood, walking over to the makeshift vanity he had set up in the corner, picking up a rag and dipping it in the small pail of water he had gathered earlier. Washing off the makeup was always a challenge, he did such a thorough job of making sure it stayed where he put it that when it came to washing, extra scrubbing was always in need. He was lost in examining his reflection in the slightly cracked mirror as he cleaned.

A cool breeze ran through the tent, the surprising gust of wind that sent a chill shooting up Magnus's spine. He turned, makeup only half way removed, expecting to see the door flap blown open. Instead he saw an unwanted intruder, wearing a tilted hat to shield his face and a popped collar hiding the rest. Magnus stood, not afraid but outraged.

"And who the hell do you think you are barging into my tent?" He stormed over to the stranger, but the stranger took a step backwards dodging. He remained silent so Magnus continued reaming him out. "Look, I don't know what exactly you thought you were doing, or how you got past the hired muscle but if you don't back the fuck out right now I'm going to demonstrate unforgiving how deadly we circus folk can be." He looked dangerous; his eyes narrowed and reflected that of a defensive cat, ready to bite.

The man pulled his hat off and cradled it against his chest, looking ashamed. Magnus finally got a look; it did nothing to calm him.

"You've got some nerve. . ." He spoke quietly, but with intensity. "How did you get in here? They have people watching these tents you know. All I have to do it call for help."

"I paid them off; no one will be round for a while." Fifth row mumbled softly.

Magnus leaned back onto his vanity, curling his fingers around the edges, digging in his fingernails. "Oh good, least no one will catch you with the pricey, exotic, whore." He spat at the man's feet, muttering a string of unkind words through gritted teeth. Magnus continued to watch the man, muscles tensed. "If you know what's good for you, you will turn around and leave. Now."

"I only came to talk." The slightly shorter male's shoulders hunched. He looked uncomfortable, Magnus didn't like that look on him, but the fact that he cared at all how he looked was more irritating.

"You had your chance to talk."

Blue eyes looked up, meeting Magnus's fiery stare for the first time and surprisingly he held the contact. "Were you serious before?"

"What are you talking about?"

Alec shuffled backwards. "You're not a prostitute. . ." He said it, it was a fact now, once he apparently needed to grasp. "You hit on me though, you – you implied that we. . ."

Magnus decided that shy and stuttering looked good on Alexander's angelic features, and then mentally slapped himself for thinking such. "Where are you going with this? Just spit it out and be on your way."

"Why?"

"Why? Magnus repeated, unsure of what he was being asked.

Alec finally broke eye contact and began examining something on his own shoes, which were rather plain compared to the rest of his disguise. He shifted slightly, clearly wondering if what he had come to ask was worth embarrassing himself over. It reminded Magnus of a child, was it possible that 'blue eyes' was a virgin? He was certainly awkward and shy enough, blind boldness aside.

"Why did you think of _that_ with me? If it was not for money. . ." He awkwardly asked. How adorable. No, not adorable, Magnus needed to stay angry, no matter how pretty the boy was.

Magnus almost laughed, the juvenile lack of self confidence was sort of ridiculous coming from this grown man in front of him. "Why wouldn't I? I take it you have looked in a mirror before."

The man blushed; of course Magnus liked that too. "Not that exactly. . . I mean, I'm a guy."

Oh the closet, what a terrible place. This poor boy probably thought he was sporting some invisible telling sign now, which he most certainly was not. "Shot in the dark." Magnus answered honestly. "Don't worry about it darling, your secret is safe. I saw a pretty face and took my chances." The blush came back; Magnus was pleased about how easily the colouring was provoked. He still had the small matter of his pride though and so he had to insist once more. "If that's all you wanted to say, then I'll ask you to leave now." It was hard to stay mad at him, but that didn't mean anything.

Alec didn't say anything, but he did not turn to leave either. Magnus watched him curiously, not wanting to have to repeat himself once more. Demanding the handsome stranger out of his tent was torture enough, having to argue him out would be down right painful. Magnus didn't think he could still bed this man though, there was too much going on, hook up's were not meant to be this emotionally draining, beside the poor guy practically screamed virginal now, and that was some puppy infatuation he could certainly do without.

When Alec finally did move, it was forward and at an alarming speed. He bridged the gap between them, so he was now standing not even a whole foot apart from Magnus. Their individual scents mixing in the air between them, creating what Magnus found to be an oddly intoxicating aroma. He was trying to get his bearing straight, readying to kick the blue eyes man out, but the words weren't coming to him. Alexander edged closer, locking his blue orbs with Magnus's own eyes. Magnus was fighting a losing battle with himself both mentally and physically.

"Alexander. . ." Magnus began, resting a hand against the other man's shoulder, trying to push him back slightly but failing. He could feel the impressive, tensed muscle now; it was all he could do to not swoon. What was wrong with him, the feeling and thoughts running through him were foreign and alarming. The knowledge that beneath that flawless, porcelain skin, there was actually quite a bit of muscle was exciting him, more than it should have.

"You know my name." He sounded a little surprised but moved the slightest bit closer. "I fear I do not know yours." His posture held a distinctive fear of rejection but he held the eye contact, which was keeping Magnus at full attention. Alec was nervous, there was no hiding it, but he was sticking to his guns, seemingly willing to go out with a bang if at all. Though Magnus hardly knew the man before him, he felt as though he was witnessing a rare moment in the individual's life, it intrigued him, drew him in.

"Bane." Magnus whispered. "Magnus Bane."

Alec parted his lips, and the next thing he said made Magnus carelessly toss caution to the wind. "Magnus. . ." His name sounded wonderful on this man's tongue, sweet, like pouring honey. The shorter male leaned in, his lips just against Magnus's ear now, the sound of his surprisingly steady breath all Magnus could focus on. "Allow me to make up for my ignorance earlier." He whispered, sending shivers, like small sparks of electricity through Magnus's body. Alec proceeded to take Magnus's earlobe between his teeth and lightly nip, testing. At the contact Magnus gasped, he felt his body react immediately. Alec took the reaction as an allowance to continue.

Alec moved from Magnus's ear slowly, teasingly, licking and nipping down the elongated line of Magnus's neck until reaching his collar bone. Magnus's eyes fluttered, he leaned his head over, allowing his body to rest into the blue eyes stranger, draping one arm around Alec's shoulder and the other held his waist lightly, giving over to the heat coming off of Alexander's body. It was a slow, heated and sensual contact that Magnus had never before known he craved.

Alec came up, pressing his lips to Magnus's for the second time that day. This time it was different though, it was slow, smooth and held a tender feeling. His lips were soft and full, they moved with some uncertainty but it was part of the charm. Magnus returned the kiss, mirroring the other's intensity level at first but shortly after taking the lead, he sucked lightly on Alec's bottom lip, bringing a quiet, but beautiful, sound from the boy with blue eyes. Magnus felt himself accidentally smile into the kiss; Alexander must have noticed and pulled back slightly, sporting a blush once again, embarrassed. It was one of the most adorable sights, Magnus doubted it would get old.

The blush deepened further and Alec's eyes darted about the small living space. "I'm sorry." He whispered, the sudden surge of confidence held moments before was no where to be found.

Magnus couldn't help it now; he was smitten with the figure before him, for lack of a better description. "You should be, but don't go pulling away handsome. Not after enticing me like that, don't think I could just let you walk out of my tent so easy now." Magnus ran a long tanned finger under his own eye, whipping away an invisible itch. When he pulled his finger back away though it was covered in the leftover makeup, thick and black. Magnus frowned at his own hand, leaning to the side to check his face in the mirror and finding that it was a mess of half removed makeup. He moved forward, side stepping Alec and reaching for the rag he had previously been using. Alexander caught his hand before he could reach, holding him still by the wrist.

"You are stunning." Alec ran his thumb under Magnus's eye with his free hand, somehow removing a good deal of the powder. "I've never met anyone so visually captivating." He kept his grip strong, turning both of their bodied into one another, only inches apart one again. "Make up or no." Alec was riding a confidence high once more, Magnus swooned.

Though Magnus was the one being held, he couldn't stop himself from re initiating the kissing. It was a little messier this time, frantic. He wanted to do everything with this man, wanted him to let him. Tentatively he licked his way between Alec's lips until the other parted them so Magnus was able to deepen the kiss. It quickly escalated to a battle of lips, tongues and teeth exploring every inch of the other's mouth and coming together in a world of beautiful sensation. Alexander was obviously learning, but he was learning at an alarmingly quick pace which Magnus appreciated.

They remained kissing for longer than most couples would, leaning against the small table and into one another in slightly varying positions. Somehow Magnus had lost his red performance shirt and Alec's coat was thrown aside carelessly, his own shirt opened and hanging off his toned body in a disheveled fashion, rapidly falling from where it had been tucked into his trousers. Magnus pushed himself back off of the vanity, pulling Alexander with him towards the cot. He shoved the shorter man lightly, causing him to fall backwards onto it and Magnus placed a knee at the edge of the cot, leaning over his prize. Alec looked confused but it was a short lived expression; Magnus bent further forward and began kissing Alec's chest, lightly and never in the same place twice.

Alec curled his fingers into the rumpled sheets and watched as Magnus's kisses slowly moved lower and lower. A desperate whimper escaped his lips, all too eager for where this was heading and Magnus chuckled lightly at the reaction but continued his work, eventually coming to lick along the line where Alec's remaining clothing rested. Magnus glanced up, making eye contact and silently seeking approval, Alexander's cheeks turned an alarming shade of red but he nodded slightly, that was all the encouragement Magnus needed.

Once Alec's pants and undergarments had been removed, Magnus returned to work. He licked the tip, gripping Alec's already hardened member at the base with one hand and steadying them both with his other hand rested against the dip of his hip. Alec shifted under his touch, wanting more contact. Magnus complied, pumping his one hand steadily as he took the tip into his mouth. Painfully slowly Magnus began to bob, taking more of Alexander in with each motion, eventually replacing his hand as he took Alec in full. It was nothing new for Magnus, really, but for some reason he felt as though this was the first time and he needed to perform his absolute best for this man. Alexander tasted amazing, maybe it was lust clouding his senses but he enjoyed working this man over in a way he had not knows he could.

His tongue moved expertly, tracing delicate patterns and adding pressure along the underside of Alec's impressive length, along with his lips, he sucked and licked Alec to his hearts content, hollowing out his cheeks to create more contact. A series of moans and whimpers could be heard from above, letting Magnus know he was doing well and encouraging him further. The noises Alexander made where becoming music to him. He lifted Alec slightly at the small of his back with one hand; reaching up with the other he traced Alec's lips with one long finger until it was granted entrance to his mouth. Alexander seemed to understand the purpose and sucked Magnus's finger, coating it generously with his own saliva. When Magnus brought his hand back down he placed it at Alec's entrance and pulled back off of his cock with a small popping noise, the member now visibly strained, and leaking pre cum. He looked up to meet beautiful blue eyes.

"Is this alright?" Magnus asked, his voice rasping slightly, reflecting what he had just been doing, his eyes shadowed with desire.

Alexander moaned, almost at his end, and the sight of Magnus almost finishing him all too soon on its own. He bit his lip and nodded once more, Magnus simultaneously began to push his slicked finger into him. Alec was tight, extremely so, and seemed to tense at the intrusion. He made quiet noises of instinctive protest but it was mostly brought on by surprise. Magnus placed a kiss to his hip and hummed quietly, comfortingly, kissing his way upward. He pulled the finger back a bit before pushing it back in once again, Alec bucked his hips, matching the motion, groaning as his own erection brushed against Magnus's bare, golden, skin. He was so close.

Magnus continued, first pumping one finger in and out but slowly adding to the count until he was working in and out of the whimpering boy with three long digits. Alexander was biting the knuckles of his own hand to suppress small cries of pleasure each time Magnus brushed a sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Almost unable to take anymore, Alexander propped himself up on his elbows, drawing Magnus's attention away from the small marks he had been leaving over his chest.

Alec let a moan escape as he caught his breath and tried to compose a proper sentence. "I Nngh –"

"What is it you want baby?" Magnus practically purred, licking Alec's neck and breathing him in.

"Magnus" Fifth row whispered, his blue reflective eyes hazed and betraying. But Magnus wanted to hear him say it.

Magnus used his own knee to push back Alec's leg, leaning in to pin him more roughly against the cot. "I want you to ask for it handsome, just say the word."

Magnus pushed his fingers in, more forcefully than before and making sure to strike the sensitive spot with each thrust of his hand, trying to make Alexander beg, his body already quivering from stimulation. Magnus was honestly impressed that he had held out this long. Alec cried out, unable to muffle himself and Magnus reached down to stroke his own staining erection, he needed it just as badly.

"Ask nicely, Alexander." Magnus leaned forwards once more to steal a kiss. When he came back, Alec had a lustful look in his eyes that Magnus had not seen previously, _if looks could kill_.

"Please fuck me Magnus. I want – no, I need you inside." Tears were brimming around the blue orbs and pooling along his long lashes, just from wanting so hard.

Magnus had neither the want nor ability to hold back any longer, he removed his fingers from the boy, which brought a whimper, coated his hand with his own saliva and quickly applied it as thoroughly as possible to his own erection. Aligning himself with Alexander's entrance, he locked eyes, seeking approval for the last time; Alec moaned and rocked upwards, which was enough. Magnus pushed in slowly as he could manage trying his best not to hurt the man.

It was hot; both of them felt the fire that stirred between them. Alec's face contorted in pain though he tried his best to mask it. He was holding his breath and his eyebrows knit slightly, Magnus, once fully sheathed with the boy, leaned forward and kissed his temple. Alec was gripping his shoulder so hard, if the man had nails he would have feared breaking skin.

"Exhale, slowly. Try to relax, it will help." Magnus spoke, and Alexander followed the advice, allowing the breath to escape him and then regaining somewhat of a steady rhythm. Knowing all too well what the angel beneath him was feeling, Magnus held back from movement, lord, it had been so long since he had been concerned with the wellbeing of his conquests. This was different, he knew, he did not know why though. When he looked down at the man who was nothing short of a stranger, he felt his pulse quicken, it was more than sexual desire.

Alec was relaxing, his body adjusting, and when he felt ready he rocked his hips, working Magnus along with his motions, Magnus took the hint and began slowly rocking against the body beneath him, hitching Alec's knees over his waist and pushing in with deep, slow thrusts.

Alec was beautiful, the definition of his muscles which were impressive but not overwhelming, the flawless skin and the way it reddened so easily. He leaned forward to share a kiss with him once more; it was filled with passion, a little messy and a lot of tongue. When Magnus pulled away from the kiss he quickened the pace of his thrusts slightly, searching for a better angle, hoping to –

"Magnus!" Alec let out a cry and Magnus knew he had achieved his goal.

He felt so connected, so complete with the quivering figure beneath him. His thrusts grew frantic, hitting that special spot inside his lover with nearly every thrust, quickly bringing them both to ecstasy. He held out as long as possible, wanting to wait for Alexander, so when he felt a muscle tighten around his member and Alec's panting became a broken sentence of warning, Magnus couldn't hold on any longer, he came hard inside of the blue eyed angel beneath him, bringing their lips together in the climax as Alec spilled his seed over their stomachs. They continued kissing tenderly, riding out their respective orgasms, and Magnus held onto Alec tightly in his arms.

For a while the pair just laid there, unmoving and attempting to catch their breath. Skin slick with sweat and pressed against one another. Eventually, after a few moments, Magnus pulled out and rolled to the side. They did not sleep, but rather appreciated the shared silence and light embrace. No words were exchange and both lost track of time, just content and warm.

After an unknown amount of time Magnus noticed the sun beginning to rise as his tent took on a slightly illuminated feel, sun coming in through the wall. He threw an arm across his forehead and let out a tired laugh. "That is not how I expected to spend the night." He rolled his head to the side, looking at Alexander; he was breathtaking. Magnus didn't know why he was falling so fast. It was like he knew this man in another life, the way they came together; they way he made him feel. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Alexander shook his head, but winced when he tried to sit so Magnus rested his hand against Alec's thigh and massaged it, apologetically. Alec relaxed once more, leaning back down into the cot, which was really too small for even one of them but somehow they both managed.

"I didn't really except that to happen." Alec admitted sheepishly. "But I'm glad it did."

"Was that your first time?" Magnus had to ask, he suspected it was but did not want to assume such.

Alec shook his head once more, signaling that it was not and his face reddened. Magnus was glad he hadn't stolen that from the otherwise innocent man, especially since he would be leaving later today with the show. Much as he did not want to. Fifth row apparently had the same thought.

"This may be a bit forward, but I don't have much time to be otherwise." Alec closed his blue eyes, gathering his confidence. Magnus had to wonder what it was he still had to be nervous about having been tangled together in the throws in intimacy only hours before. "We only just met, but you . . ." He trailed off, wording his proposal carefully. "I have never felt this strongly, being with you was not like anything I've experienced before. Come with me." He made eye contact, sitting slightly, looking down at the sprawled Magnus.

"Sorry?" Magnus asked, not entirely sure of what was being asked of him. He was happy though, happy that the stranger felt the same other worldly connection he had been experiencing. Like they had known each other years, not only hours, and he hadn't spent half of their time together blindly hating the man for propositioning him.

Alec swallowed, Magnus watched his adams apple bob as he did so; "Come back with me, to my mansion. I could give you anything you would want. Not to imply that's why you should come. It's only that, we've just met and already I do not want you to leave."

Magnus sighed, slightly frustrated. Sure, there was a strong appeal to running away with this beautiful man and being pampered in a mansion, hidden away from the recession and the sadness of life. But he had made himself a good life, a family of his own and had loyalties to those people who picked him up when he was nothing but a small boy in need of food. He could not abandon this life, not anytime soon.

Before the words even left his mouth he knew they would be refused, but he needed to ask; "I cant. Perhaps you should join the circus? Muscles like those ought to be put to use, I'm sure you would be hired in a heart beat, healthy and young." Magnus propped himself up on his elbows, looking back at Alexander, who was clearly thinking but his facial expression told Magnus it wasn't going to happen.

"I have a business to run, a sister and brother to feed, as well as a business partner to keep at bay." Alec smiled as he regarded his work. "I swear if I were to suddenly disappear he would run the company into the ground. It's been in the family for ages but he _would_ be the one to mess it up. No, I can't leave them." Of course he had siblings, and a family, and a job. Who would leave all of that for a run away romance?

Magnus sat up, pulling a near by hanging robe around himself. He moved back to his vanity and began removing the makeup he had been distracted from the night before. He looked at Alec, who was now sitting, in the reflection of the mirror. "I have an idea, if you're interested." Magnus smirked at the boy in the mirror. If he couldn't be with him right now, nothing was stopping him from rewarding himself with something to look forward to.

"Go on." Alec encouraged, he began pulling on his shirt which was now wrinkled beyond recognition.

"The show, it travels back and forth across the country during the summer months. I will be back here in a year, if you would like to make a date that is." Magnus winked, Alec caught it and smiled awkwardly, ducking his head a little.

"A year sounds so long, but if it means seeing you again I can't refuse." Alec smiled, it was larger than his previous smiles and that warmed Magnus's heart.

Magnus spun around to face him once more. "So it's a date then?" He leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees and watching Alec dress, which, Magnus noted, was almost as sexy as undressing him. _Almost_.

"A date." Alec solidified it. Magnus felt like a child, but he didn't care, he clearly was not the only one. "I hope you realize that a year from now I'll likely ask you to move in again."

"And I will refuse again." Magnus stated, and Alec frowned. It could not be helped; they came from two different worlds. Seeing the forlorn look on the other man's face he made sure to add; "Then again, I'm no psychic. You'd need to go two tents down and ask Madam Red." He laughed, so did Alec.

Soon Alec was fully clothed and readying to leave, Magnus made the point to escort him off of the circus grounds. The walk was over too quickly for either of their liking and Magnus saw Alexander's shoulders slouch out of the corner of his eye. Once at the edge, Magnus tilted the man's hat backwards, pulled him forward by his coat to steal one last quick kiss. It was simple, holding none of the passion of their previously shared kisses, but this one was a promise. "One year."

"One year." Alexander repeated. Stepping back, he pulled his hat back to cover his face once more and he began to walk away, his silhouette striking against the raising sun. Magnus would have this image burned into his memory for life, he knew it. The beautiful stranger was walking away from him and into the sun.

Magnus watched until _Fifth row_ was well out of sight before turning to head back for his tent. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Oh, and I intentionally mirrored some of the deleted scenes lightly. So if you caught that, claps for you. :)**

**I 'might' make an epilogue so you should let me know if that's something you would be interested in. But for now it is marked as complete. The initial intention was to track them one year at a time until 'something' happens and they are no longer having yearly visits. (Not to give it away in case it still happens, but I make no promises)**

**Mo**


End file.
